


a moment of free time

by monyaka



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Self-Harm, Spoilers, otherwise you won't really Get It, unless you've played like... past act two don't read this guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Monika catches Yuri staring and decides to tease her for a bit.





	a moment of free time

**Author's Note:**

> god i love this ship sm.......... i've never actually written monika before so this is going to be a valiant effort on my part.

The staccato rhythms of a hesitant heartbeat seemed to insinuate there was a period of free time in the club. Monika hadn’t mentioned any scheduled activities as of yet, so it could only be assumed that the club members would do as they pleased. It was just the four of them in the room; Natsuki had gone to rummage for manga in the closet, Sayori peeking curiously over her shoulder. Monika had seated herself at a desk, elegantly reading a book.

Even as she was hunched over a desk, she looked... exquisite. There was no mistaking it—Monika was more desirable than everyone else in the room put together. Not that Yuri really could describe herself as desirable. Her world was the world of imagination, of novels, of knives. Words spun even the worst of experiences into something magical and relevant. Anything, anything could be explained away with words. Surely words were the most powerful weapons offered to the world. A gun could kill a man, but words could convince thousands that it was well-deserved.

Emerald eyes focused on the book, moving slightly from left to right, cheek cupped delicately in a porcelain hand. Her breaths were likely even and relaxed; of course, Yuri was merely watching from a distance, but she could imagine based on the way her chest was rhythmically expanding and contracting. Such a beautiful cycle of in and out.

Really... Yuri could write a poem about Monika. Of course, that would be embarrassing if she were to ever find it and read it, but... hobbies were meant to be kept quiet anyhow. Surely if someone found out about her more... eccentric hobbies, they would be horrified. Imagine... the look on their faces if they were to walk in on such a scarlet affair.

“Huhu...”

The laugh escaped her unthinkingly, and Monika looked up. Ah... was she not so absorbed in her reading, then? The violet-haired girl’s eyes jerked back down to her book, pretending to read. 

“Yuri...” Monika’s lazy yet smug voice seemed to float over the air. Unthinkingly, red coloured the shy girl’s cheeks. “Were you just looking at me? I could tell. If you wanted to talk, you could just say so.”

She closed her book, walked over to the wall and slid down next to her companion. Idly, she twirled a pen in her hand. “So... what’s up?”

Yuri had always envied the club president’s carefree tone. She spoke so effortlessly, and everything she said seemed to carry weight. Beautiful, intelligent and popular... the magnificent class star. Was it really so wrong... just to look at her?

The longer she looked, the more troubled Monika seemed. Her lovely smile faltered into something beautifully uneasy. Was Yuri making her uncomfortable? But what was she—?

“Uu... I f-forgot to start speaking...”

The emerald-eyed class star still looked somewhat uneasy. It cleared up, a thin film of tissue-paper calm filtering over her features. Yuri couldn’t help but think it was some sort of act. “That’s okay. Don’t let me rush you.”

How could one person be so understanding? The bookworm flushed redder. “S-Sorry for staring... I was just... spacing out.”

“That’s fine!” How cheery... Yuri really was envious. “Actually, now that we’re talking, I wanted to ask... do you write?”

“Do I... write...?” The question had admittedly caught her off-guard. She did write occasionally; poetry was quite fascinating and it wasn’t so lengthy of an undertaking as a novel. Though, she was quite fond of writing short stories as well. It took quite a bit of skill to invest a reader into a story in so few words. She’d been looking into things like that. But was it okay to say something like that...? “Um... s-sometimes. I like writing poems and... short stories. I’ve had a few novel ideas, but since that’s a really big project, I usually stick to... those two...”

Monika nodded in agreement. “I thought so. I think a lot of avid readers are also avid writers. I also... well, I wouldn’t say I write poetry, but I try to.” Displeased with this, she shook her head. “No, I mean... I don’t write poems often. It seems like I just don’t have a lot of ideas, so I was wondering what you do for inspiration.”

Hm. Usually, Yuri wrote about the feelings that reading evoked in her. Her works were dark and unsettling, an extension of the boiling emotions inside her. She wrote of suffering and pain. Most likely, the reason why Monika found herself lacking in inspiration was that everything came effortlessly to her. Talking to people, being talented and beautiful... it was all so easy for her. What poem could she write that wouldn’t turn out haughty and self-important?

“...Well.” Hand held near her chest, wrist bent. A comfortable position for her to think. “I usually inspire myself with literature. Seeing the subject matter explored in books, the way in which the author handles it, his specific writing style... these are all things that evoke thought. Really, anything that evokes thought is something you can potentially write about. You were in the Debate Club, were you not? Then you likely have strong stances on certain issues. Writing should always be from your heart. As long as you are passionate about the subject matter, it will rarely be mechanical.”

“I see,” Monika affirmed, nodding a bit. She seemed as if she was affected somewhat by these words, though of course, Yuri couldn’t be entirely sure. “Thanks for the advice, Yuri! You really are the most talented one here.”

“No...” came the textbook response, so programmed into her that she didn’t even realize she was even saying it. She was busy feeling warm all over. Monika’s words carried a special weight, yes, considering that she was the club president, but there seemed to be something... else...

Monika tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and something visceral jolted in the bookworm. Something insistent and hot and draining pulling at her core. She... knew this feeling. She knew the way her heartbeat quickened, rabbit-quick pulse in her system, a hum between her legs. She knew how her breathing shifted, grew heavier and louder. She stood up much too fast to be graceful. “E-Excuse me.”

Hurrying to the fountain. The rush of blood in her ears. The rush of blood on her arm. “Haaah... Haaah... Kff... Haaah...” Mmh. It was release. Like the emotions, the energy, were draining from her, collecting in drops on the floor. Easily written off as a nosebleed by custodial staff. She washed her arm under the fountain, took a bloodstained handkerchief and patted it dry. The sleeve went back down, blade lovingly cleaned. How beautiful this one was—red and black ornate handle with sterile steel. Precise like a scalpel. Back into her bag, mechanical movements, mechanical calm. The aftermath was almost as good as the moment.

She returned, and Monika’s eyes roved over her. Roved...? What a word. But was it not that way? Those gorgeous emerald eyes really did seem focused on her, exploring her, imploring her closer with the softest of smiles on her lips. Yuri complied; how could she resist... the phantom touch of Monika’s sharp hands on her arm... the feeling that had driven her to the burning, the excitement, the need...? She couldn’t. She couldn’t resist a single thing. Her body was limp with compliance.

“Did you have something to talk to me about, Yuri?”

She wilted. Ah... so Monika hadn’t been beckoning her over. Yuri had merely been magnetized. Anxious thoughts spun themselves in overwarm circles, the thread wound too tight. “Um... I j-just... we were having a nice conversation about...” The last word was barely audible. “Inspiration...”

“I see.” Monika smiled sweetly; Yuri’s heart wound itself much too tight. How many times had she been caught by this trap? How many times had she longed to make a Twitter account just to see... just to see what Monika said on hers...? How many times had she been caught staring at her? How many times had she followed Monika’s every whim like a puppy? How many times had she drained her feelings from her body with the help of her blade? “Do you have any suggestions for what I could do to inspire myself, then? Since you’re such a good writer and all.”

Yuri swallowed. Was she merely imagining something where it didn’t exist? Had she simply assigned perverted meaning to Monika’s rapt attention? Was she really so starved that she would...

The club president’s emerald eyes unmistakably flitted to Yuri’s lips.

Overheated, the shy girl looked away. “Books...” But could she be more daring? Heart hammering, she continued, voice quiet and methodical. “Even just... nice chats... or strong relationships with others... can be enough to get creativity flowing. If you feel... strongly for someone.” Her cheeks were burning. Had Monika moved closer? She was leaning against a desk before, and now she was close enough that the fabric of her skirt tickled the bookworm’s legs. Yuri’s breath caught in her throat. Monika’s eyes were different. Was this how she looked when she felt confident? She was smart... she could probably see Yuri’s little crush from a mile away.

“Is that so?” murmured the class star. She was speaking so quietly it was less a whisper and more a breath. Yes... a breath. Breathing. Was Yuri breathing? Monika was breathing. She could feel the air buffeting so gently against her skin. “There’s something I want to try then... if you’ll let me.”

Had she even agency of her own body? A better question was really... how could she resist? Monika’s captivating presence, her beautiful emerald eyes, her intelligence and daring... Yuri was a rag doll under the other’s riveting stare. She nodded.

A sweet scent overwhelmed her. Monika’s scent. The sensation of her lips, so soft and gentle. The light press of her hand on Yuri’s gut to balance her as she reached up to meet the bookworm.

Glorious seconds. One, two, three... she lost count, overwhelmed. It was chaste and yet the heartbeat...! Hammering and hammering and hammering and the warmth was running everywhere, hot pulses under her skin, a million rotating gears all fitted perfectly together like Monika’s body leaning into hers.

And it was over. Monika looked somewhat triumphant, somewhat relieved. A smile, more genuine than one she’d ever given in the entirety of her time as club president. Almost as if she were less a goddess and more... a regular schoolgirl. She opened her mouth to speak, but emerald eyes darted somewhere to the right.

“Natsuki baked me a cookie! Yay~” Sayori stopped short, eyeing the two of them. The light flush on Monika’s porcelain cheeks and the deeper flush on Yuri’s. “Eh? Was I interrupting something?” The cookie was held closer to her mouth as the airheaded girl gave it a nibble.

“No...” Yuri replied, eyes diverting in a show of shyness. “I-I was merely... t-telling Monika how to become more... inspired.”

“And she really helped,” Monika chimed in. “Our wallflower Yuri really is a captivating person when you get to know her.” She stressed the word—captivating. Yuri was... captivating? She looked up just in time to see Monika direct a secret smile to her, playing with a bit of her hair.

That lovestruck expression... on Monika’s face? It sent overwhelming ripples through her. A pond agitated by a smooth stone. A thousand little explosions firing underneath her skin. The heat. The excitement. The... The...

“E-Excuse me—!”

Even as she rushed out of the room, she could feel Monika’s knowing smile on her back.


End file.
